


Snoot <3

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nose Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Fenris appreciates the Snoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960550) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza). 



It started as a game, a gentle way of easing their way from husbands-by-name-only to lovers in all it entailed. 

“What do you like about me?” Anders had asked, his voice small, hinting at the insecurities Hawke’s return had brought. His smile was shaking as he looked at Fenris, and he pushed aside the more serious reply he had thought to make, instead inching his way closer to the mage, a smirk on his lips.

“I like your marvelous snoot,” he said, doing his best to keep the laughter out of his voice as he leaned in to press a reverent kiss to the bridge of Anders’ nose. “It is… Majestic.”

For a moment, he thought he had misjudged, that the light-hearted affection would be unwelcome, but then Anders was pulling him down on top of him, a laugh pressed against his lips. “You like-” Anders’ words were broken up by his laughter, by his eagerness to keep Fenris’ lips where his could reach “-my nose. Of all the-”

“What, is there something wrong with liking something so striking?” Fenris asked, a deep chuckle in his voice as his green eyes met Anders’ golden ones, relishing in the way they wrinkled at the edges when Anders was happy.

“No. Nothing at all.” When Anders’ lips made contact with his own this time, the kiss lasted for more than a fleeting moment, the laughter put aside by both in favor of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, appreciating the Mage Snoot we all know and love. <3  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
